1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spirally reinforced structure, and more particularly to the reinforcing cage having a primary spiral hoop and multiple secondary spiral hoops securely connected to a contour of the primary spiral hoop. Each of the secondary spiral hoops together with the primary spiral hoop sandwich therebetween reinforcement so that the reinforcing cage with an appropriate length is completed. Thereafter, a column or a beam of a building is formed after poured of concrete, which is efficient and convenient.
2. Description of Related Art
Reinforced Construction (RC) method to form a column, beam uses concrete to resist pressure. Steel bars are used to resist tension and shear force so that the reinforced construction is able to resist an earthquake of a certain degree and loading.
The reinforcing cage normally is formed with multiple primary steel bars, hoops and crossties. The primary steel bars are longitudinally extending in the reinforcing cage. The hoops are latitudinally extending in the reinforcement to confine the outer peripheries of the primary steel bars to reinforce shear resistance of a construction and to accomplish the effectiveness of limiting the primary steel bars. The crossties are latitudinally extending in the reinforcement to reinforce the reinforcement. However, the aforementioned reinforcement still encounter drawbacks when in use and needs to be improved.
1. time consuming and inefficient: due to the trivial details in the employment of the method, the time required is lengthy and is very inconvenient.
2. beside the reinforcements, multiple crossties are required, which increases the inconvenience of the method.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an reinforcement structure to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.